


Tea Time

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Protocol Kink, Service Kink, comm: hpsolemnlysworn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa enjoys her tea just so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to nathalieweasley for the excellent beta; her help made this better than it was. *smooches*

It had been so long since she'd indulged, and this was most certainly an indulgence. It had been a rough couple of years, especially when it came to the service she was accustomed to. It wasn't proper doing without, but there had been no time to indulge the finer things; they'd been fighting for their lives.

But now things could begin to return to normal, and Narcissa settled herself on the settee in the library. Typically, she'd take her tea in the drawing room, but the remodel wasn't quite finished. The time for change had come upon them and needs must. Lucius had taken the time to procure this for her, easing the transition from the strife into pleasure, in spite of the past troubles, so here she sat. Waiting. Anticipating.

Leaning back, Narcissa crossed her legs, her robes covering her entire lower half, except for one delicate bare foot. The nails were perfectly manicured, polished a deep red so dark it appeared nearly black. From the occasional table she lifted a small, glass bell and rang it once.

The side door leading to the kitchen opened, and Narcissa drew in a soft breath, trying not to appear too excited by the exquisite young man that entered the room. He was tall, broad shouldered and nearly bare. A tiny towel just barely covered his modesty, and, in his upraised left hand, he balanced a tea service.

In one smooth movement, he crossed the room and knelt on one knee before her, presenting the tray for her inspection. "Lady."

Right hand steadying the tray, he pressed it forward, showing her the cup and saucer, the tea and biscuit selection. His head, tilted slightly to the left, exposed the long, lean line of his throat. His dark hair, shaggy and wild, just graced his shoulders, and Narcissa leaned forward, licking her lips and noticing him watching her out of the corner of his deep blue eyes.

With one finger she pointed at a certain tea and biscuits and then settled back on the settee.

"You may serve," Narcissa commanded in a soft and quiet tone.

"Yes, Lady," the answer rumbled deeply from his throat, and Narcissa watched as he balanced the tray on his knee before preparing the tea in the pot. He poured out the tea into her cup, timing and steeping it to her specifications without a word from her lips. He floated a lemon slice, paper thin, just like she always had preferred on the top before lifting the cup and saucer up to her.

Narcissa reached out and picked up the cup, forcing her hands not to shake, so she didn't shame them both and spill the tea. Excitement filled her as he held the saucer.

His long, thick fingers looked out of place on the delicate bone china, but they held the dish steady. She sipped, watching him the entire time. "Excellent," she praised and smirked as his eyes lit up. His mouth curled up into a grin, and Narcissa swore she saw a flush of colour on his cheeks. 

_How utterly charming_. Lucius had chosen this young man perfectly; he continued as if nothing had happened. Placing the saucer to the side, he offered her the small plate of biscuits, and Narcissa carefully chose one, inhaling the lemon scented filling sandwiched between the cookies.

She bit into the biscuit, quietly humming at the burst of flavour on her tongue. She chewed, and he reached forward to press an embroidered serviette to her lips.

Those deep blue eyes stayed focused on her even as he gently patted her lips. He trailed the napkin across her chin, then leaned down and rested his forehead on her foot.

Closing her eyes, she revelled in the feeling of his breath moistening her skin and the coarse hair resting against her toes. Reaching down, she tangled her fingers in the dark, tousled strands and carded through to the ends. He sighed, and she felt the press of his mouth to her toes.

"Well done, boy. Lucius will be pleased to hear about my satisfaction, and we shall have you amply rewarded."

"Yes, Lady," he breathed and settled down on his haunches, hands spread across his lap as he waited for her to finish her tea.


End file.
